Favorite Songs
Music helps me through SO much! I really love it. :) I am going to list some of my fave songs of all time, and for some of them i will say WHY I like them. Feel free to add your own section and tell me some music you listen to!! Thanks! I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 02:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Stefanie's Fave Songs You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins: This song was used and I believe recorded for the Disney movie Tarzan. It has been one of my favorites for a long time...it is such a sweet song! It used to make me cry when I was young, because it is about love, and I remember being in my parents room with them, watching the video on TV and I was crying saying, "I love you mom and dad!" Aww it still reminds me of no matter how much I might fight with them, I love my mom and dad. :) My Dilemma-Selena Gomez & The Scene: I have a dilemma, lol. Well just the lyrics and everything, it reminds me of someone in my life who I like and I have had the dilemma she talks about in the song. Spotlight-Selena Gomez & The Scene: This song is SO upbeat...it LAWAY (What the heck? Bad typo! *ALWAYS) puts me ina great mood! Rock God-Selena Gomez & The Scene: Well, Ian IS my Rock God, I have told him that before. :) Until You're Mine-Demi Lovato: Lyrics are soo true to me...still reminds me of Ian. :) Here We Go Again-Demi Lovato: I love how it is rock but then it also kinda sounds sad. The lyrics and the beat go so well together. Don't Forget-Demi Lovato: Another great rock song from Demi! Innocent-Taylor Swift: This song was my 10th grade year. It is about forgiveness, and it is just a beautiful song. I admire taylor a lot. I'll Always Remeber You-Miley Cyrus: A beautiful song about trying to let go and say goodbye of someone you really care about. I Don't Wanna Stay-Independence Drive: This song is always getting stuck in my head...but i don't mind I mean it IS Ian's voice. :D Yay. :) Think Like A Man-Jennifer Hudson: Ooh I love this song...and I know it because my neighbor Margaret plays it in her car a lot...she likes it too, and introduced me to the song. It is a great song in my opinion. :D 'I have plenty more faves...I will add more later! :D' 'The Doctor's Fave songs' *'Space Oddity - David Bowie' *'Bye Bye Love - Everly Brothers' *'No Reply - Beatles' *'Can't Buy Me Love - Beatles' *'Hot Blooded - Foreigner (or how every you spell it)' *'Double Vision -Foreigner' *'Killer Queen - Queen' *'Bicycle Race - Queen' *'Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen' *'Telephone Line - ELO' *'Paradise by the Dashboard Light - Meatloaf' *'Two Outta Three Ain't Bad - Meatloaf' *'American Pie - Don McLean' *'Hound Dog - Elvis Presley' *'Jailhouse Rock - 'Elvis Presley *'Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison' *'You Got It - Roy Orbison' *'Who Put the Bomp - Barry Mann' To Be Continued... The Doctor (talk) 00:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Numbuh26's/Wolf's Favorite Songs' *'Bohemian Rhopsody- Queen- Good song' *'Me and Little Andy - Dolly Parton' *'Lights went ou in Georgia - Reba McEntire.' *'Permant Monday - Jordin Sparks' *'Fireflies - Owl City' *'Coward of the County - Kenny Rogers' *'Islands in the Stream- Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton' *'Teach me to walk in the light- A church song' More to come........................... Category:Stefanie's Pages